LA HISTORIA QUE NO SE ESCRIBIO
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Todo pudo haber sido diferente si tan solo Arnold hubiera correspondido el amor de Helga, ahora se arrepiente de haberla ignorado y de no estar cuando más ella lo necesitaba ¿Qué llevo a Helga a estar en una cama de Hospital? ¿Quién la ataco? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el haber salvado al barrio? ¿En que momento Arnold se dio cuenta de la verdad de Helga? No se escribió.
1. LA HISTORIA QUE NO SE ESCRIBIO

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon "Oye Arnold" Creado por el gran Craig Bartlett. Esta historia esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Con la única intención de soñar el final alternativo de esta serie inconclusa. Tiempo: Después de industrias futuro.**

"La historia que no se escribió."

**Capitulo 1: La historia que no se escribió.**

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y nadie pudo predecir que el climax de la historia fuera tan trágico pero para mala suerte de Arnold y para infortunio de Helga, así era.

-Helga…- Dijo Arnold con voz quebrada con la pequeña esperanza de que algo milagroso sucediera, deseaba, en verdad deseaba que esa chica ruda, enérgica e impulsiva se levantara de esa cama de hospital solo para gritarle.

Pero no sucedió. Helga ya tenía más de 24 horas inconsciente, y no había señales de vida. Ni un solo movimiento de su parte y eso, era aterrador. Era aterrador saber que la chica mas inquieta de toda la primaria se encontrara de la forma en que se encontraba.

Era aterrador saber que si estaba viva era por los montones de cables que la rodeaban y que un tonto aparato cuadrado indicaba que su corazón aun latía pero… ¿En verdad Helga aun seguía viva?

-Perdóname…- Murmuro con voz llorosa- Perdóname por nunca haberte creído…. Si tan solo yo…. Si tan solo yo te hubiera creído, si te hubiese puesto un poco de atención, si no me hubiera dejado influenciar… si tan solo…. Sin tan solo yo no te hubiera ignorado. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar por el miedo. Si no te hubiera evitado por completo. Esto… esto tendría un final diferente. Tu no estarías ahí.- Arnold se limpio la lagrima que resbala por su mejilla.

-Sé que esto seria diferente si yo hubiera reaccionado diferente en industrias futuro. No fui un caballero Helga, no lo fui, tú te declaraste, me dijiste la verdad, expresaste tus sentimientos hacia mí y yo solo me limite a decir que debía pensarlo ¿Y que hice Helga? Nada. Solo te obligue a mentirme. Te obligue a decirme y a concluir que todo lo sucedido solo era "El calor del momento".

Los recuerdos vinieron a la memoria de Arnold como si se tratara de un montón de fotos, las cuales claramente se presentaban en su mente. Recordaba como cruelmente la había ignorado todo este tiempo. Y se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de no haber estado para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-Perdón Helga. Perdóname por no haber escrito esta historia un tanto diferente, todo estuvo en mis manos y deje ir la oportunidad que me daba el destino, y ahora tu….

Arnold hizo una pausa, deseaba escuchar esa voz gritona y demandante, deseaba escuchar esos comentarios ácidos muy propios de ella, deseaba escuchar su sarcasmo y deseaba que esa voz le recordara lo estúpido que él era.

Pero no era así. Esos labios no omitían voz alguna. El cuerpo de la chica rubia se encontraba postrada en la cama , inerte, la cual respiraba por unos tubos, su cabellera rubia se encontraba suelto encima de la almohada y toda la cama blanca hacia que la piel de la chica tornara aun color aun mas blanco.

-Todo hubiera sido distinto si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tú sentías por mí, y de lo que podías hacer por mí. Si hubiera sabido la magnitud del amor que sentías entonces, entonces jamás me hubieras salvado, jamás hubieras intentado derrotar a quien quería hacernos daños. Incluso, si yo me hubiera enamorado de ti. Si te hubiera correspondido, juntos hubiéramos luchado contra los obstáculos que estábamos por enfrentar.

Arnold comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Pero decidiste enfrentarlo sola Helga. Decidiste terminar de luchar mi batalla final, era mi guerra Helga, era mía y de nadie mas, no tuya. Soy yo quien debería estar ahí, debería ser mi vida la que se estuviera escapando y no la tuya Helga…. Por favor- Su voz estaba temblorosa- por favor, aun tienes diez años, tienes toda una vida por delante… tienes una mente brillante la cual explotar. Afuera están esperándote Helga, están tus papas y tu hermana llorando por ti….

Los ojos verdes de Arnold dejaron de llorar- ¿Debes de estarte riendo de lo que digo verdad? Debes creer que estoy mintiendo ¿No? Pero Helga… te equivocas. Tus papas están afuera esperando por ti. Llorando y deseando que vuelvas a despertar y... ¿Sabes una cosa? Lo harás Helga. Sé que vas a despertar.

Arnold intento cambiar su semblante.

-vas a despertar y vas a decirme "Estúpido cabeza de balón ¿Tenia que estar al borde la muerte para darte cuenta de lo mucho que te amo? ¡Criminal Arnold! ¡Criminal!" y entonces yo te contestare "Lo que tu digas Helga... lo que tu digas" Y entonces… me acercare a ti, y te daré ese beso que tanto has anhelado.

Su voz hizo otra pausa, estaba siendo demasiado dramático y romántico y si bien conocía a Helga todo ese drama y ese amor le asquearía, y diría. "Tampoco te emociones hablándome cabeza de balón"- pensó Arnold riéndose hacia sus adentros.

Y callo. Callo por mucho tiempo viendo aquella silueta, esperando a que se moviera, sus ojos trataban de parpadear lo menos posible para así no perderse del momento en que Helga moviera un dedo, un solo dedo en señal de vida.

-Helga…. ¿Me estarás escuchando? ¿Sabrás lo arrepentido que ahora me encuentro?

La respuesta nunca llego.

-Merezco esto Helga, merezco sentirme así, lo que no es justo es que tu estés sufriendo y pagando los platos rotos de algo que se supone que yo debería de estar pagando. Debería de entrometerme menos en la vida de la gente. Debí haber dejado que el barrio se convirtiera en un centro comercial. Eso debió haber pasado. Así tú estarías en un nuevo hogar lejos de mí, pero con la fortuna de estar bien, de estar viva.

No obtener respuestas lo estaba volviendo loco, no era normal hablar al aire y no ser escuchado, eso era frustrante.

-Te prometeré algo Helga. Prometo en verdad yo te prometo que si te levantas de esa cama, si luchas por respirar por ti sola, si abres los ojos, si articulas tan solo una palabra. Prometo Helga. Prometo estar siempre a tu lado. Nunca sepárame de ti, mi vida ahora es tu vida Helga y…. no lo hare por que me sienta eternamente agradecido. Lo hare por que en verdad me he enamorado de ti Helga. Me he enamorado de mi ángel guardián, de mi Cecile, de mi poeta. Y... te diré un secreto… Cuando…

El chico intento aclarar la voz.

-Cuando me diste aquel beso en industrias futuro yo… me sentí identificado contigo, era como una especie Deja Vu. Y lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue que… me gusto. Me gusto sentir tus labios sobre los míos, y también debes saber que siempre me has llamado la atención, quizás nunca lo demostré por que ni yo mismo lo sabia pero siempre fuiste un enigma para mi Helga.

Suspiro- Siempre Helga. Siempre.

Se acercó a la chica y enlazo sus manos con las frías manos de ella. Cerro los ojos como si quisiera darle toda la vibra de la vida misma.

-Eres fuerte. La chica más fuerte que he conocido. Con Betsy y los cinco vengadores eras…. Sorprendente. Podías derribar a Harold de un solo golpe y taclear a la gran Paty con el mínimo esfuerzo. Esto no te va a tirar Helga. Esto no es nada a tu fuerza. Así que vamos Helga… deja de asustarnos y despierta. Por favor.

El sonido de los aparatos estaba latente. La voz de Arnold se quebró por última vez- Por lo que mas quieras Helga. Despierta. Respira.- rogaba el chico como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Toc-Toc"- se escucho, Arnold viro hacia la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de una enfermera.

-La hora de visita ha terminado caballero- le decía la enfermera al niño- Tienes cinco minutos para despedirte.

-De acuerdo- Se limito a contestar el chico-Helga… quisiera quedarme mas tiempo, estar aquí a tu lado velando tus sueños sin embargo te dejare en buenas manos, tu hermana a pedido quedarse esta noche a cuidarte. Y yo… bueno. Tengo que cerciórame de que quien te hizo esto pague muy caro el haberte dañado.- La rabia fue notoria en su voz.

Arnold sacudió su cabeza como alejado los malos pensamientos, se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente murmurando- Te necesito Helga.

En otro momento la chica hubiera saltado de la emoción o tal vez, como típicamente lo hacia, lo hubiera empujado fingiendo que tal acto fue asquerosos.

-Buenas noches Helga…. Y por favor Despierta. Quiero volver a verte despierta.

Arnold se levanto y cada paso que daba era una lágrima que salía de sus ojos. Cerró suavemente la puerta mirando por última vez aquella silueta, luego muy decidido fue a buscar a Olga para que pasara a la habitación.

Y en ese momento. Justo en el momento en que Arnold cerro la puerta. Helga frunció el ceño dando indicios. De vida.

Una vida que debió ser escrita de diferente manera, pero no fue así. Y ahora todo estaba sucediendo así. Pero…

¿Qué llevo a Helga a estar en un Hospital? ¿Quién la ataco? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el haber salvado al barrio? ¿En que momento Arnold de dio cuenta de la verdad de Helga?

**¡Hola mundo! Bien este es mi primer fic de "Oye Arnold" Y sinceramente me siento muy emocionada (Siempre digo lo mismo) Pero es que es así, cada historia es como un hijito y la verdad es que Helga es una chica con mucho potencial. Sé que no he terminado mis otros fics pero si no publicaba esta idea entonces el mundo se perdería de ella. Además esto me ayudara a presionarme más para terminar todo lo demás. (¿mas presión?)**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones ya saben, es gratis dejar rewiens. Sin mas me despido no sin antes recalcando que esta introducción esta empezando por el casi final. Por lo tanto el segundo capitulo comenzara con lo sucedido realmente.**

**¡Los ama! Jimmy x Cindy =)**


	2. EL CALOR DEL MOMENTO

**Nota de autor: Mas explicaciones al final del capitulo.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon "Oye Arnold" Creado por el gran Craig Bartlett. Esta historia esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Con la única intención de soñar el final alternativo de esta serie inconclusa. Tiempo: Después de industrias futuro.**

"La historia que no se escribió."

**Capitulo 2: El calor de momento.**

Arnold _Shortman _caminaba con prisa hacia la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba Helga G. Pataki. Para él había sido un día muy largo y se le hacia tarde sin embargo su estrés se evaporaba con las esperanzas de llegar hasta donde la chica y que cuando esta sintiera su presencia mágicamente despertara.

Arnold abrió la puerta tapando su rostro con el enorme arreglo floral que llevaba en manos y lo primero que encontró fue las miradas de Gerald y Phoebe.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Los tres niños solo se miraban unos a otros esperando a que alguno rompiera el helado silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Arnold toscamente refiriéndose a Gerald.

-Arnold….- susurro Phoebe en un hilo de voz- Gerald es mi amigo, y tu amigo también.

-No hables por mi linda- intervino el moreno- No soy amigo de alguien que no confía en mi- Aclaró dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Yo…- Arnold se dio cuenta que todo era su culpa- Yo…. Lo siento. Si te molesta que le traiga flores a Helga… si de verdad la quieres mucho yo… no me opondré.

-Viejo… te lo he cantado miles de veces. Helga no me gusta. Ella solo quería protegerte y sabía que la única persona a la que escucharías, seria a mí. Pero se equivoco.

-Pero….- Arnold procesaba la información dada- ¿Por qué la defendías tanto?

-Por que al igual que Phoebe, sabía su secreto.

La japonesa bajo la mira tratando de no llorar, ella al igual que los presentes sabían del secreto que la rubia guardaba.

-Gerald, eras el chico que mas odiaba a Helga ¿Cómo le creíste tan rápido? si yo….- no podía terminar la frase- Si a mi me costó comprenderlo- Dijo sin orgullo.

-Por que encontré esto.- Gerald poseía en sus manos un libro rosa, el mismo libro rosa que le había abierto los ojos al rubio, el libro que lo hizo comprender las piezas del rompecabezas y que ahora su amigo tenía en sus manos.

-Dicen…- Por fin hablo la oriental- Que quienes están inconscientes, en realidad están dormidos e imagine que si leíamos para Helga quizás despertaría.

Gerald y Arnold se sostenían la mirada, el rubio deseaba poseer ese libro, quería volver a leer lo que ya sabía.

-Gerald…. Fui un mal amigo y tu…. Tú también me ayudaste. Lo siento. Creo que me comporte como un idiota.

-Viejo… de verdad te comportaste como un idiota.- El moreno sonrió- Pero conmigo no hay problema viejo, siempre seré tu amigo, y a quien le debes una disculpa es a ella.

-¿Me permites?-Dijo Arnold dejando el florero aun lado de la habitación y señalando el libro- ¿Puedo?- Pregunto cuando se acercó hacia el libro.

-¿Phoebe?- pregunto Gerald a la oriental pidiéndole permiso para que Arnold leyera el diario.

-Tómalo Arnold. Te pertenece. Supongo que Helga va a asesinarme pero… lo mejor será que tú lo conserves.

Como si se tratara de un dulce, Arnold lo tomo con prisa y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba alado de la rubia.

-No te mortifiques Arnold. Al final de cuentas tu no sabias.- Quiso animar a su amigo.

-Gerald tiene razón, ella tuvo libre albedrio, y decidió hacerlo. Ella sabía que te matarían y no deseaba perderte. Ella esta feliz por que estas sano y salvo.

-Pero ella no.- Concluyo Arnold y los tres miraron a Helga.

-Pataki diría "Tómenme una foto, les duraré mas" – rieron con el comentario.- Bueno... es hora de irnos, no agobies a Helga con tanta culpa amigo. Nos retiramos.

-¡Espera!- Arnold lo llamo- Gracias por ser mi amigo.- Para esos niños ya no había nada mas que decir, se dieron un pequeño abrazo e hicieron su saludo de siempre.

-Adiós Arnold. Cuando Helga despierte le contare todo lo que hiciste por ella. Amaba las orquídeas.

-Claro Phoebe. Eres una buena amiga.

-Y Arnold…- El moreno hablo antes de irse por la puerta- Phoebe y yo somos novios desde hace unas semanas. No te lo había dicho pero… quiero decirte que ella es la indicada.- El afro le guiño un ojo y Phoebe se ruborizo. Después se fueron.

El cabeza de balón miraba el libro con mucha nostalgia, su contenido era triste, pero allí comprendió lo que Helga había sentido desde siempre.

Abrió el libro y leyó lo que su amada había escrito justo el día en que salvaron al vecindario. Era uno de sus tantos pensamientos filosóficos que escribía.

_Inequívocamente el amor, es un estado natural, es un sentimiento que llega al corazón de quien padece este terrible trastorno, el amor se expresa mediante distintos actos y es que, la realidad humana siempre busca amar y ser amado, deseándole a esa persona elegida todo lo bueno._

_A lo largo de los años, he aprendido a que el amor no solo es una emoción natural y placentera. He aprendido que el amor__ siempre es, siempre fue y siempre será. El amor es eso que es perfectamente libre y eterno. El amor es ilimitado y francamente no tiene un principio ni un final. No tiene antes ni después. _

_El amor todo lo es, en todo esta, menos en mí. _

_Helga. G Pataki_

Arnold cerró el libro y contemplo a Helga. Él quería cambiar la historia pero la historia estaba escrita.

No había cambios. La historia que no se escribió nunca se escribiría por que así había sucedido, sin embargo, la historia que si paso. Lo que en verdad ocurrió será sencillo de contar.

Helga. G. Pataki a sus diez años de edad ha tenido que hacer muchos actos de amor, incontables historias llenas de moral, decisión y anonimato.

Difícil es enumerar todo lo que nuestra protagonista ha tenido que pasar por su estúpido, zoquete e ingenuo amado, que lleva por nombre de "Arnold". O como ella le suele llamar: "Cabeza de balón"

Y es que ese zopenco ha logrado hacer que las emociones de Helga broten a flor de piel, de tal manera que con solo una mirada ella siente que vuela por el cielo y alcanza las suaves nubes y su vida se transforma a un mudo de color de rosa y….

Después de haber salvado al barrio, después de que se declaro ese vecindario como patrimonio de la ciudad, después de que ella, Arnold y Gerald se jugaran la vida dentro de un autobús conducido por este ultimo.

Después de eso. Comienza esta historia.

Todo comenzó cuando Arnold y Helga quedaron con que lo sucedido solo fue "el calor del momento" Al principio Helga brincaba de alegría por que su secreto estaba a salvo, y eso esta bien sin embargo horas después se dio cuenta que no aceptar la verdad de su amor fue el error de su vida.

Después de que sucedió toda esa aventura, todo el barrio decidió hacer una gran fiesta en la calle para celebrar que todo estaría bien, que todo seria igual y que nadie se tendría que mudar para empezar una nueva vida. Todos los vecinos fueron sacando sus sillas y juntaban mesas, las amas de casa iban preparando comidas rápidas para hacer un gran banquete y los caballeros buscaban las bebidas lo cual no podía faltar.

Los niños que eran los más felices, decidieron hacer una especie de tributo para Arnold, Gerald y sorprendentemente también para Helga.

El barrio suponía (Y suponía bien) que si Helga estaba dentro de ese autobús entonces, quería decir que ella también había apoyado para que ese barrio estuviera a salvo.

Nadie sabía que había pasado exactamente. No querían explicaciones, no querían concluir, los corazones de todos solo deseaban un par de cosas: Bailar, comer, divertirse, y estar feliz por que podrían quedarse al fin y al cabo mañana seria otro día, y mañana podrían saber toda la historia, las versiones de los tres héroes.

La música, las bebidas, la comida, incluso los juegos aparecieron haciendo de esa noche la más divertida de todas. ¿Suena bien verdad?

Al principio lo era hasta que Helga noto que "La chica perfección" llamada Lila se acercaba cada vez más a Arnold, como si estuviera deslumbrada por la acción heroica de éste muchacho. Eso a Helga le rompió el corazón y se agrando mas su dolor cuando noto que Arnold platicaba con ella muy plácidamente ¿Se habrá olvidado que hace horas ella y Arnold se habían besado? Tal vez.

Pero su dolor no termino ahí. De pronto ella cae cruelmente al suelo cuando observa como Lila le regala un beso en la mejilla al chico rubio. Y ahí comprende todo.

Suceda lo que suceda. Haga lo que ella haga. Él nunca se fijara en ella. Pero si una chica como Lila viene y le planta un beso en la mejilla entonces, ahí si se siente feliz

¿Acaso sus besos no eran motivo de alegría?

Al parecer para el chico. No.

Que cruel. Pero era verdad y Arnold se lo ha demostrado de muchas formas y es que pareciera que los cosmos quisieran hacerle entender que entre Arnold y ella nunca va a suceder nada, pareciera como si Helga fuese la única chica en el mundo con la capacidad de pasar inadvertida ante los ojos del chico mas condescendiente del universo, es como si el mundo le quisiera decir a gritos

"Hey… Arnold nunca te vera como una chica, las probabilidades de que él te considere una chica apta para ser su novia es de una en un millón"

¿Les parece exagerado? Para Helga no lo es puesto que el ejemplo mas claro de que sus tristes pensamientos son ciertos, es comprobado con lo sucedido horas atrás mientras que desesperadamente se le declaraba en industrias futuro.

Todas las palabras dichas en ese lugar, la mirada, las palabras de reflexión y confesión incluso el mismísimo beso, provenía de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Y la primera lagrima cayo por su mejilla cuando la escena de el rubio y la pelirroja transcurría, ahora no solo charlaban, ella no solo le había dado beso en la mejilla si no que ahora se tomaban de la mano ¿Pero que diablos estaba sucediendo?

Para entonces _Phoebe había visto todo y fue la única que se percato en el semblante de la rubia. Quiso acercarse pero para entonces la chica ya había huido para su casa._

_Poco a poco la noche fue llegando y los vecinos levantaban todo para poder ir a descansar. El día que venia iba a ser muy largo puesto que había muchas cosas que arreglar como, cancelar la renta de las casas a donde se iban a vivir, arreglar sus locales para la venta de sus productos etc._

Helga a altas horas de la noche no podía dormir, ni el abrazo del frio, ni la luminosidad de la luna lograban adormecerla para conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos se hallaban vigentes preguntándose una y otra vez ¿En verdad Arnold puede ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta que todo lo dicho, todo lo visto, todo lo vivido, incluso, todo lo sentido era pura verdad?

No.

Helga sabia que nadie en su sano juicio podía ser tan tonto como para creer que todo era producto "Del calor del momento" ¡Cielos! ¡Esa mentira no se lo creería ni su abuela!

**Flash Back:**

-¿Qué chica te acosa y te hace altares?... ¡TE AMO ARNOLD¡ ¡TE AMO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI TU CABEZA DE BALON!

**Fin Flash Back:**

Estúpida. Así se sentía la rubia, como una completa y verdadera estúpida ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando en decirle a gritos toda la verdad? ¿En que momento tomo valentía para besarlo?

-¡Que babosa eres Pataki! ¿Acaso no pensaste que lo podías asustar?- Se preguntaba a ella misma odiándose a cada segundo, y es que pensándolo bien, su declaración sonó desesperada y de una chica obsesionada ¿Quién iba a pensar que hablaba en serio?

**Flash back:**

-Tengo…. Tengo que pensarlo-

**Fin Flash Back:**

El enojo de la chica se evaporo cuando recordó esa última frase provocando en ella un sentimiento distinto al de la ira, un sentimiento vacío y melancólico

-¡Oh Arnold! Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que tenías que pensar? ¿Tan difícil era procesar mi amor por ti? ¿Acaso crees que todas pueden enamorase de ti menos yo?

**Flash Back**

-Sobre lo que paso…- Arnold no sabia por donde empezar.

-Se dijeron muchas cosas….- Intento decir Helga nerviosamente.

-Si- fue lo único que Arnold pudo articular.

-Sobre todo lo que dije… yo... estábamos nerviosos.- Quiso defenderse ella al notar la expresión de Arnold, su rostro parecía que le suplicaba "Dime que es mentira" fue esa expresión lo que la obligo a mentir.

-Si…. Con todas esas emociones- Arnold se rascaba el cuello- Nos dejamos llevar.

-Si… nos dejamos llevar- Afirmo la rubia un tanto aliviada.

-Si… por que eso no es verdad… tú no me amas ¿verdad? Solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento… En realidad me odias ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que te odio cabeza de balón! ¡Nunca lo olvides!

-Genial.

**Fin flash Back**

-Si… "Genial"- repitió la chica acostada en su cama dejando caer en su almohada una pequeña lagrima que provenía de sus ya húmedos ojos- En verdad te odio Arnold. En verdad te odio con cada fibra de mí ser. Odio estar enamorada de ti y saber que tu no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que yo siento, odio que mi vida gire alrededor de la tuya y dependa de tus sonrisas y de tus acciones, odio vivir preocupándome por ti cuanto tu en realidad no sabes nada de mi.- Se dijo ella misma.

Las lagrimas no pudieron contenerse por mas tiempo, la almohada era la única que podía consolarla, se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y es que en realidad así era.

Cualquiera que ha estado enamorado sin ser correspondido sabe lo doloroso que es estar en un mar de inciertos, preguntándose diariamente si algún día, si quizás algún día el rayo de sol ilumine los pensamientos de la persona amada para que esta se dé cuenta de lo grandioso que seria corresponder.

Helga había estado enamorada del mismo chico desde que estaba en el jardín de niños, y hasta la fecha ese amor era aun mas fuerte que antes, podían suceder millones de cosas y ella aun seguiría allí para él, en las buenas y en las malas, y prueba de ello sucedió en industrias futuro, ella se arriesgó el pellejo con tal de ayudar a su amado y verlo feliz.

¿Acaso Arnold algún día valorara todo lo que la rubia a hecho por él? ¿Algún día sabrá que ella es Cecile? ¿Qué ella encontró a la hija perdida del Hyunh? ¿Qué ella es dueña del libro rosa? ¿Qué ella ha estado ahí siempre apoyándolo en todo aunque no se dé cuenta?

Nunca lo sabrá. Y ella para ser honesta prefiere que nunca lo sepa.

Por otro lado Arnold Shortman se encontraba despierto aun, recordando todo lo que le había sucedió en el día, se sentía el chico mas afortunado del mundo, tenia a sus abuelos que lo amaban, un mejor amigo que lo ayudaría en lo que fuera, su vecindario estaba a salvo, las cosas estaban bien con Helga.

-"Helga"- pensó Arnold- ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido de fiesta?- Se preguntaba Arnold, él noto la ausencia de la rubia por que quiso ir agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el vecindario pero cuando la busco le dijeron que se había ido a su casa.

¿Cómo trataría a Helga de ahora en adelante? ¿Sera cierto que fue el calor del momento? ¿Podrían ahora ser amigos? Él sabía que su relación con la chica no era la de mejores amigos, pero la consideraba como una amiga, y si ella de verdad estaba enamorada de él -¿Cómo la iba a tratar ahora?- se preguntaba.

-Dudo que Helga sienta algo por mí. Ella me odia.- Se quiso auto convencer el rubio- Pero para salir de duda hablare mañana con ella. Si me trata igual que siempre entonces. Significa que no le gusto. No debo preocuparme Helga es Helga. Seguro mañana volverá a molestarme.- Se termino de convencer el chico rubio.- Además hoy Lila al fin me dijo que le gustaba-gustaba ¿Podrá ser mi oportunidad?- se preguntaba emocionado.

Helga por su parte seguía sin conciliar el sueño y constantemente se preguntada como seria su vida si tan solo el amor de su vida le hiciera caso cosa que seria imposible puesto que ese zopenco tiene ojos para todos menos para ella.

La madrugada ya se asomaba y Arnold y Helga se levantaron para mirar tras la ventana de la habitación y suspirar afirmando que seria un largo, largo día de escuela.

**¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada por que la historia empezó con el pie derecho. ¡Agradezco eternamente su rewiens! La verdad es que pensaba escribir dentro de dos semanas de que acabara el estrés universitario pero fueron sus mensajes los que me dijeron. Aida… debes agradecerles con un capitulo.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Ahora empezó la verdadera historia y era importante ver que ocultar su amor no era alegre como mostraba la película, si no triste. Si yo fuera Helga golpearía a Arnold por ser tan tonto para creer que de verdad era calor de momento ¿Ustedes lo creerían? En fin… niños ¿no? Ahora. ¿Qué sucederá entre Arnold y lila? ¿Qué versión contaran los chicos cuando pregunten como salvaron el vecindario?**

**Otra cosa, sé que cada vez hay mas preguntas que respuestas pero recuerden que apenas voy en el segundo capitulo, y el misterio es un ingrediente que a mi me encanta ¿Ustedes que dicen? Además… quiero apegarme a la serie por ello repetí lo que sucedió en industrias futuro (ame esa escena y ala vez morí de risa) pero ya en el tercer capitulo sucederán cosas totalmente nuevas. Espero que les esté gustando. **

**¡Nos leeremos en Próximo capitulo! Besos! Jimmy x Cindy**

**PD: Estoy mega feliz por que recibiré mi premio. Concurse en un one-shot de Jimmy neutrón y gane wiiii PD2: Este capitulo ya lo había subido pero alguien me dijo por ahí que no había entendido mucho pero intente aclarar mas las cosas. O al menos entregarles una versión mejor. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. LO QUE SI SE ESCRIBIO

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon "Oye Arnold" Creado por el gran Craig Bartlett. Esta historia esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Con la única intención de soñar el final alternativo de esta serie inconclusa. Tiempo: Después de industrias futuro.**

"La historia que no se escribió."

**Capitulo 3: Lo que si se escribió**

El día comenzó con un sol muy brillante, el día era cálido y tranquilo, el autobús escolar pasaba en el hogar de cada estudiante de la primaria pública 118 de Hillwood y evidentemente, todos se saludaban con alegría.

El autobús paso por Arnold quien fue recibido con una serie de preguntas, el chico se sintió sofocado pero cuando el camión pasó a traer a su amigo Gerald, este, lo ayudo a contestar las preguntas.

-¡Increíble!- Decía Sid- "Voz Ronca" era un genio del espionaje- Dramatizando.

-¿Y descubrieron quien era "Voz Ronca"?- Pregunto curioso Stinky.

-En realidad- Gerald pensaba- Yo nunca supe nada de él, ¿Y tu Arnold?- El moreno miro a su amigo.

-Bueno… yo…- dudo un poco, pues no quería revelar lo que sucedió cuando encontró a Voz Ronca sin embargo tampoco podía quitarle el crédito a Helga ya que al final de cuentas ella fue pieza clave.- Voz Ronca era Helga.- confeso.

Cuando el rubio menciono su nombre, Helga subía al autobús y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa?- Pregunto Helga con su típico mal humor- ¿Acaso tengo pintura en el rostro? ¡Muévanse zoquetes!- Se abrió paso entre todos.

-Helga querida- Rhonda llamo su atención con esa manera de hablar tan sofisticada.- Si nos odias ¿Por qué salvaste el barrio?

La mirada asesina de Helga fue percibida por Arnold quien quiso desaparecer antes de que esta lo golpeara- Yo no salve nada ni a nadie.

-¡Pero si eres Voz Ronca!- Eugene la ovacionó- ¡Eres increíble!

-Eso lo se- Dijo triunfal- Pero no se emocionen, Bob seria estafado y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Lo hice por conveniencia mía, nada mas.- Phoebe y Arnold percibieron la mentira.

-No importa Helga. Eres un héroe, nos salvaste.- Dijo Nadine

-No soy héroe- Helga se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa- Si alguien mas hace referencia a que yo hice algo bueno… Los golpeare con Betsy y los cinco vengadores- Amenazo.

-¡Helga no quiere que vean que tiene corazón! ¡Helga ayudo a Arnold, Helga ayudo a Arnold!- Se burlo Harold- ¡Helga….! ¡Auch!- Callo después de recibir un golpe por cortesía de la rubia.

-Lo que no entiendo- Lila hablo desde su lugar, quien se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo- ¿Cómo Arnold descubrió que Helga era Voz Ronca?

-¡Oh! Era justo lo que te iba a preguntar viejo ¿En que momento Helga llego a industrias futuro?- Las miradas ahora se depositaron en el rubio.

-Bueno…- Sus ojos verdes de Arnold miraban al suelo intentando pensar en su respuesta.

-Me descubrió- Rescato Helga dubitativamente- Le estaba dando instrucciones de cómo escapar sin embargo yo hice ruidos y como el niño es terco, fue haber quien le hablaba por teléfono- Finalizo Helga arrepintiéndose.

-¿Y que hiciste cuando descubrió tu identidad?- La rubia abrió sus ojos azules sorprendida por la pregunta. Ella sabia muy bien lo que había hecho pero por obvias razones no lo diría.

-Me golpeo- Arnold intervino- Me golpeo y me obligo a bajar desde las alturas.

-¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo. Después los encontré y bueno. Lo demás ya lo saben- Concluyo Gerald.

-Que… Que… ave…tu..ra- Hablo Brainy entre cortado.

-Lo importante es, que aquí estamos todos, iniciando la semana de clases- dijo Sheena cuando el camión llego a su destino.

La fama no se hizo esperar, todos los alumnos de grados superiores e inferiores al cuarto grado, buscaban a los tres niños para identificarlos y felicitarlos.

Para Arnold y Gerald fue fácil acostumbrarse a tantos halagos sin embargo Helga no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención. Las clases comenzaron y el Sr. Simmons felicito a los tres niños quienes fueron aplaudidos por sus compañeros.

-Como regalo, para el día de hoy solo les dejare una sencilla tarea. En una hoja de papel escriban una carta de despedida para esa persona a la que hubieran extrañado si se hubieran mudado. Luego podrán dársela al destinatario. ¡Sera muy divertido! ¿Saben por qué? Porque siempre hay que agradecer a esa persona que siempre esta con nosotros. ¡Vamos mis niños especiales! Escriban para sus amigos.

Mientras los compañeros escribían, Helga no dejaba de mi mirar a Arnold lo cual fue notado por Phoebe.

-Shhh- Llamo la oriental a su amiga- Helga- Susurro- Helga.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Por qué no le has arrojado una bola de papel a Arnold?

-No tengo ganas- Se sincero.

-Es imposible- analizo la oriental- Estadísticamente no puedes pasar ni un solo día sin hacer alguna acción que moleste al individuo en cuestión.

-No es imposible Phoebe. Es solo que no dormí anoche y no tengo energías.

-Sucedió algo en industrias futuro ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Dijiste todo y él no te creyó- Concluyo su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Sencillo. Tu falta de ganas para molestarlo y su constante nerviosismo cuando fue interrogado. Me lo dijo todo.

-Eres una chica lista- Sonrió la rubia- Tu no sabes nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Olvidando- Obedeció Phoebe.

Las horas transcurrieron y era tiempo de que cada quien entregara sus cartas a sus amigos.

Helga recibió solo dos cartas. Una de su mejor amiga y otra de Arnold.

Querida Helga

Eres mi única mejor amiga, y aunque te empeñas en presentar una personalidad agresiva y tosca, sé que el fondo eres la chica mas bondadosa del planeta entero. Agradezco tu amistad y te reafirmo que de haberme ido. Extrañaría tu amistad. Gracias por estar a mi lado Helga.

Te quiere. Phoebe.

Helga sonrió al saber que si tenia una verdadera amiga, y eso la hacia feliz pues ella era una de las chicas que si valían la pena conocer, en el fondo la rubia agradecía que al menos una persona si la valorara pero también deseaba dejar de sentirse tan sola.

Luego miro la carta que Arnold le dejo en su pupitre. No sabia que pensar así que con miedo leyó la carta.

Helga.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por haberme ayudado a cumplir mi sueño de salvar al vecindario. Sin ti ahora estaría en plena melancolía deseando estar de vuelta con mis seres queridos. Eres una gran amiga aunque me molestes todo el tiempo (como la broma que hiciste en industrias futuro, sé que tenías ganas de molestarme). Sé que en el fondo eres una buena amiga y que ahora tomara su curso. Por cierto, no te preocupes, todos olvidaran muy pronto nuestra valentía y dejaran de sofocarte.

Pd: Eres una de las personas a quien hubiera extrañado. Es difícil no acostumbrarse a ser molestado.

Con cariño. Arnold

Helga solo pudo suspirar y sentirse un poco vacía. ¿Arnold pensaba que era broma? –"vaya, es evidente que nunca aceptara que lo que sucedió fue real"- se resigno la rubia.

-Helga- El Sr. Simmons la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué no escribiste?

-¿Para que? Yo no hubiera extrañado a alguien al contrario hubiera saltado de felicidad.- Dijo Helga mostrado frialdad. Necesitaba quitar en la mente de todos ese concepto de que ella podía hacer "Actos de bondad"

-¡también te queremos Helga!- Las risas se hicieron presentes por la repuesta de Rhonda.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo. – El sr. Simmnos intervino- Recuerden que esta actividad era voluntaria así que no sucede nada. Si ya no hay más que decir dejare que se vayan temprano a desayunar.

-Espere- Se armó de valor Lila- Yo… no he entregado una carta, porque… desearía leerlo en voz alta.

-Adelante señorita-Animo el profesor.

La chica paso frente al grupo y con voz nerviosa comenzó.

Querido Arnold:

Primero que nada deseo agradecerte por haber salvado al vecindario, vivir aquí es, magnifico ya que le he tomado mucho cariño a esta ciudad, y en verdad estoy eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste sin embargo, mientras empacaba las cosas para casi marcharnos, me di cuenta que no me quería ir, deseaba un milagro, y sucedió, tu resolviste todo y lograste que todo permaneciera como en un principio, pero sé que si me hubiera ido, hubiera extrañado tu nobleza, tu personalidad tan condescendiente, en pocas palabras. Te hubiera extrañado mucho por que… tu me gustas me gustas Arnold. Me gustas de verdad. El casi irme me hizo darme cuenta que, no me gustaría alejarme de ti.

Espero que el saber esto no arruine nuestra amistad. Con cariño Lila.

Los presentes quedaron maravillados ya que todos sabían los sentimientos del rubio hacia la pelirroja.

Arnold estaba que no podía creérselo. La vida lo estaba compensando por todas sus acciones y ahora, ahí estaba Lila declarándosele de la forma más romántica.

-"No es cierto Arnold"- le decía su subconsciente- "Helga se declaro de forma mas romántica y sincera"- El rubio sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando ese pensamiento que se formulo en su ser.

-Arnold. Me gustas- Me gustas.- le sonrió acercándose aun mas a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Y tu…. Me has gustado desde siempre- Hablo por fin el rubio dubitativamente. Como esperando a que ese momento se hiciera mágico pero ¿Por qué no había magia?

-Arnold. Deberías…- Lila quería ayudar a su chico.

-¿Disculpa?- no entendió el rubio.

-¡Viejo! ¡Te esta diciendo que le pidas ser su novio!- exclamo Gerald para ayudar.

-Disculpa esto es… lo que soñé- Se le ocurrió decir.- Lila…. Te gustaría… es decir…. Siempre me has gustado y… ahora que…- le daba vueltas a lo que iba decir- Sabiendo tus sentimientos y sabiendo los míos yo….

-¡OH, Arnold! Eres único- Sonrió la chica- ¡Claro que aceptaría ser tu novia!

Casi todos aplaudieron incluyendo al profesor, quien no aplaudía era Helga y Phoebe. Y, mientras los demás aplaudían Arnold y Lila se fundieron en un solo beso rompiendo el corazón de Helga quien decidió irse antes de que notaran que estaba llorando.

-¡Helga!- Phoebe fue tras ella- ¡Helga espérame! Eres más rápida que yo espérame por favor.- Helga no obedecía, quería irse y escapar, deseaba que la tierra se abriera por la mitad y que la tragara para desaparecer.

-¡Helga!- La rubia escucho como su amiga se tropezó. Pero no volteo ni fue ayudarla. Bajo las escaleras y al llegar al último escalón ella también se tropezó doblándose el tobillo- ¡Estupendo!- se auto dijo irónicamente llorando por completo.

-¡Helga! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Phoebe revisando a su amiga.

-Si chica lista, solo me duele el "tobillo"- decía en llanto.

-¡Helga!- la oriental se llenaba de tristeza por ver a su amiga en ese estado.- El tiempo cura toda clase de heridas. Y te aseguro que ese "Tobillo" se curara muy pronto.

-No Phoebe. Ese "tobillo" no solo se doblo sino se despedazo, se hizo picadillo y se fracciono en mil pesados. Ese "tobillo" no aguanto más y decidió romperse Phoebe. Ya no podre seguir caminado, no así Phoebe, no sintiéndome así.

-Tranquila Helga. El tiempo va a curar tu "Tobillo" Helga, dale tiempo para sanar y te aseguro que te sentirás mejor- Fue lo ultimo que la oriental pudo decir dejando solamente que su amiga llorara en su hombro.

Helga deseaba que su amiga tuviera razón y que en verdad el tiempo lo curara todo, que el tiempo curara su corazón herido y fraccionado.

**Nota de autor:**

Este capitulo fue difícil de escribir. Pero se merecían leer ya no cosas introductorias como lo fueron mis primeros dos capítulos, espero que les haya gustado y que me apoyen con sus rewiens, los cuales son el mejor remedio para mí. ¡Gracias por leer! Y estaré actualizando ¡yeah!


	4. ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA DE PHOEBE

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon "Oye Arnold" Creado por el gran Craig Bartlett. Esta historia esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Con la única intención de soñar el final alternativo de esta serie inconclusa. Tiempo: Después de industrias futuro.**

"La historia que no se escribió."

**Capitulo 4: Escribir la historia de Phoebe.**

-Estarás bien pequeña… solo fue un pequeño desguince…- decía con una voz dulce la enfermera de la primaria- nada que una venda y un poco de reposo no puedan curar- Le sonrió a la rubia y a la oriental.- Me retiro para que puedan charlar.

-Gracias- Dijeron al unísono las dos niñas. La rubia sin previo aviso se levanto de la camilla en la que estaba para caminar e irse de ahí.

-¡Helga! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Tranquila chica lista… no me ha pasado nada- Decía con firmeza mientras intentaba caminar sin embargo recargar su peso en su pie le traía dolor- ¡Auch! ¡Rayos!

-Helga… - Le llamo su amiga con desaprobación- No ganas nada tratando de disimular. Así que por favor déjame ayudarte.

-¡No Phoebe!- Le exclamo e inmediatamente vio la cara de espanto en su amiga- Es decir… se cuidarme sola hermana. –La Oriental permaneció callada- Esta bien…- Rolo Helga los ojos- Llévame a la cafetería y estando allí me traes mi desayuno.

-¡Ayudando!- Dijo mas contenta.

En el salón Arnold y Lila eran felicitados por sus compañeros.

-Gracias…. Gracias- Decía el rubio repetidas veces pero ¿Por qué el nerviosismo?

-Arnold… - Gerald lo llamo cuando solo quedaban ellos dos y Lila- Lila disculpa ¿Podías dejarme a solas con Arnold?…. Ya sabes… para felicitarlo de amigo a amigo.

-¡Claro! – Contesto con su típica alegría- Nos vemos en la cafetería.- Los ojos verdes del niño vio que la pelirroja se fuera para poder caer desplomado en la silla.

-¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Te sientes enfermo?-

-No Gerald… es solo que…. Esto sucedió demasiado rápido.

-Explícate- Le pidió el moreno.

-Bueno… Lila me ha gustado desde siempre pero… siempre me ha dejado en claro que yo no le gusto e incluso el destino me a dicho que no es para mi ¿Te acuerdas de cuando le gustaba a tu hermana? Bueno… desde esa vez me dije que ya no valía la pena intentar nada con Lila pero….

-Pero ahora que sucedió crees que no es verdad.- Término de decir su amigo.

-Lila no es así. Ella siempre dice lo que piensa y es una de las chicas mas honestas que conozco. Quizás… Quizás si se dio cuenta de que puedo gustarle-gustarle.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?- El moreno se estaba impacientando.

-Ni yo mismo lo se Gerald. Probablemente sea solo la impresión.

-Tranquilo viejo… te acostumbraras Romeo- Le guiño el ojo a su amigo- Además Casanova, Lila es una de las tantas chicas que te han gustado y ahora ella se te ha declarado. Aprovecha la oportunidad, no cualquier chica se te declara a sabiendas de que la puedes rechazar.

El rubio se paro en seco- "No cualquier chica se te declara"- Pensó el ojiverde

-¡Viejo! Estas pálido… ¿Dije algo malo?

-No…. No.- Quiso no decir lo que pensaba- Tengo hambre. Eso es todo- le mintió a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa fingida.

Al llegar a la cafetería Arnold diviso lo que buscaba: A Helga. Cuando la vio con el tobillo vendado no pudo evitar ir hacia ella para preguntar amablemente que le había pasado.

-¡Helga! ¿Estas bien?- La chica rubia estaba sentada comiendo plácidamente lo que Phoebe le había comprado, cuando escucho la voz de su amado quien se encontraba atrás de ella casi se atraganta, luego tosió y no voltio para verlo.

Arnold que estaba a espaldas de Helga decidió sentarse en la silla vacía que estaba frente a ella- ¿Helga estas bien?- Volvió a preguntar como si fuera la única pregunta que tenia.

La rubia rolo los ojos en señal de fastidio- Estaba bien hasta que llegaste a interrumpirme Cabeza de Balón… Déjame desayunar en paz zopenco- Mando Helga.

-Vamos Arnold- Apoyo el moreno quien había seguido a su amigo- Pataki es inmune a todo así que ya no preguntes.

Arnold bajo la mirada hacia el tobillo de Helga- Esa venda no estaba en la mañana ¿Acabas de caerte?

-¡Vaya! Que observador- Dijo con su hiriente sarcasmo- Vamos a darte el premio nobel por ser el chico mas inteligente Cabeza de balón.

-Solo preguntaba Helga.

-No necesito que preguntes. Conmigo no tienes que ser tan condescendiente, hay gente que sobra y que necesita de tu atención.

-¿Cómo te caíste? ¿Estarás bien?- Trataba de ser lo mas amable ignorando sus feas palabras.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia Arnoldo! Largo… Tu presencia me asquea, estaré mejor cuando estés a un metro de distancia. - Dijo de forma mordaz.

-Helga es natural que me preocupe yo…

-Si no me dejas comer tranquilamente juro que desearas nunca haberme conocido.

-Bueno… al menos tu agresividad sigue intacta, es señal de que estas bien. Cuídate Helga-

-"Maldito samaritano"- Pensó la rubia- "Ni siquiera mis palabras hirientes pueden hacerte sentir mal, eres un... un... tonto. Solo te das cuenta de lo que tus ojos quieren ver"- Pensó Helga concluyendo.

Mientras tanto a cada paso que daban los dos héroes muchas chicas venían hablarles.

-¡Vaya! No solo son héroes, son todos unos galanes- Dijo una niña castaña de Quinto grado.

-Si son valientes y apuestos- Corroboro una chica de cabello ondulado.

-Y díganos ¿Tienen novia?

Los chicos ya ruborizados se sintieron aun mas descolocados.

-Arnold si tiene novia.- Lila apareció rescatando solo a Arnold.- Con su permiso llevare a mi novio para que almorcemos juntos.

Por primera vez en el día… Arnold agradeció la presencia de la pelirroja y cuando volteo a ver como su amigo estaba siendo cada vez mas rodeado por un grupo de niñas mayores, a lo lejos, diviso que Helga lo observaba. Tras esto ella volteo para seguir comiendo.

Helga quiso concentrarse en su pudin de chocolate, pero luego noto como Phoebe formaba un semblante triste.

-Hermana sucede algo.- Y la chica comprendió.- Oh vamos Phoebe. Gerald es inteligente no caerá con ninguna de esas chicas superficiales.

-Ahora comprendo tus sentimientos Helga. Es bastante fuerte visualizar que el chico que te gusta se encuentra lejos de ti.

-¡Oh hermana!- Helga como pudo se acercó mas a su amiga para abrazarla.

-La popularidad del cabeza de cepillo ya pasara… veras que si. Tranquilízate.

-Tranquilizándome- Se auto dijo la oriental.

Esa mañana toda la primaria parecía estar de fiesta, no había clases y los niños jugaban, al parecer todos los maestros decidieron dejar que los niños convivieran ese día.

Gerald por su parte había conocido a una chica muy linda, de todas las chicas que le hablaron solo ella lo había invitado a platicar en las mesas del patio. Tenia el cabello de color chocolate y sus ojos grandes y marrones lucían con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Y bien Gerald ¿Qué te gusta de mi?- Pregunto la chica.

-Ah Susy… bueno…. Eres bonita.

-¿En serio? Wow…. Creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar.

-Lo… ¿lo nuestro?- pregunto el chico quien se empezaba a sentir sofocado.

A lo lejos Phoebe y Helga observaban todo, ambas notaron como la chica se acercaba cada vez más al moreno para abrazarlo. Phoebe quedo anonadada con tal acción. Tanto que decidió marcharse.

Helga que estaba vendada no pudo seguir a su amiga, pero sintió tanta rabia que podía incluso hasta mandar al hospital a quien se le pusiera en frente.

-¡Hey cabeza de cepillo!- Helga exclamo al moreno quien se sobresalto al oír su nombre con tanto enojo.

-¿Pataki?- Pregunto desconcertado.

-Geraldito ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Susy.

-Querida… - Dijo Helga con voz dulce hacia la chica- Mira… este cabeza de cepillo- Dijo con enojo- Es un completo imbécil… y créeme que no es partido para ti.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa Pataki!

-Shhh ella me esta diciendo algo Geraldito, ¿Por qué lo dices Pataki?- pregunto la chica al no saber el nombre de la rubia.

-¿Sabias que su apodo es "Cabeza de Cepillo" Y que por lo regular es miedoso?-

-¡Pataki!- Exclamaba el chico enojado

-Querida…. Solo mira su camiseta y su forma de vestir. Además es moreno… dudo que se vean bien juntos puesto que tu eres blanca, de cabello claro, muy bonita. No se verían bien juntos. Cuida tu imagen querida.

-No había pensado en eso- Dijo Susy siendo influenciada- Tienes razón. Gracias por el helado Geraldito pero no me vendría bien mezclar crema con chocolate. Adiós.

La chica se marcho muy feliz.

-¿Pero que hiciste Pataki? ¡Que odiosa eres!

-te hice un favor Cabeza de Cepillo… esa niña superficial solo quería engrandecer su imagen estando alado de un "héroe"

-¿Y que importaba? ¡No era de tu incumbencia!- Gerald que estaba enojado se acercó peligrosamente a Helga empuñando las manos.

-¿Que? ¿Vas a golpearme?

-Créeme que no me importaría hacerlo Helga. Tienes el tobillo vendado y dudo que puedas mantenerte de pie mucho tiempo- Razono el moreno.

-Si quieres ir al Hospital entonces hazlo- reto Helga.

El moreno recordó que él era un niño y ella una niña- Eres odiosa Pataki dime ¿Cuántos chicos ves cerca de ti tratando de conquistarte por que eres una heroína? ¿Cuántos?

-No lo necesito. No necesito que nadie venga a ovacionarme.

-Por que sabes que nuca sucederá. Escucha bien Pataki…. Que ningún niño se acerque a ti no significa que tengas que arruinar la vida de los demás.

-cálmate cabeza de cepillo te hice un favor.

-¡No me hiciste ningún favor!- Gerald estaba fuera de si. Dio unos pasos adelante y zangoloteo a la rubia quien contesto con un golpe hacia el moreno quien al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago cayo al piso.

-Se menos estúpido y date cuenta de lo que tienes a tu alrededor Gerald, date cuenta de que hay alguien a quien le gustas. Si no te das cuenta perderás lo que no sabes que tienes. ¡Niños tenían que ser!- Helga se fue como pudo dejando a un desconcertado Gerald.

Pataki fue al único lugar donde encontraría a su amiga: La biblioteca.

-Phoebe ¿Qué lees?

-La naturaleza humana. Considero que si leo libros sobre como se comportan los seres humanos emocionalmente, podre entender a Gerald.

-Tranquila. Esa chica no volverá a molestar a Gerald.

-¿Qué dices?- Helga le conto todo- ¡Helga! ¿Y si se da cuenta que te referías a mí?

-Lo dudo mucho hermana, es un niño… por ende no comprenderá.

-Pero…. No podrás ahuyentar a cada chica que se acerque a él.- razono la oriental.

-¿Cómo crees que he logrado que Arnold no tuviera novia antes?

-¡Helga!- Regaño su amiga.

-Tranquila Phoebe. Ahuyentare a toda chica que se acerque a Gerald mientras pasa su popularidad de "Héroe" , veras que luego estará disponible para ti Phoebe.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Phoebe, no hagas lo mismo que yo, yo calle mis sentimientos. Le dije abiertamente a "mantecado" sobre mis sentimientos y luego me retracte y mira que paso.

Phoebe y Helga voltearon a ver que Arnold y Lila leían a lo lejos.

-¡Oh Helga!- Dijo Phoebe.

-No puedo permitir que suceda lo mismo contigo. Tu eres inteligente, bonita, amable y agradable, solo debemos hacer que Gerald te note un poco mas. Se que a él le gustas pero no ha podido decírtelo. Hay que darle esa oportunidad hermana.

-No mientas Helga

-Hablo enserio. Lograre que tu y Gerald puedan estar juntos. Además si Arnold tiene novia entonces… tengo tiempo de sobra para hacer mas actividades ¿Y que mejor que distraerme siendo cupido?

-Quiere decir que… ¿Estas dispuesta que Arnold y Lila tenga una relación estable?

-Así es chica lista. A partir de ahora yo, Helga G. Pataki prometo ignorar por completo a Arnold Shortman.- Dijo decidida

-Eres mi mejor amiga Helga. Y como tal debo decirte que negar tus sentimientos y hacer ese acto de manera tan brusca. Va a consumirte.

-Es por ello que invertiré mi tiempo en ti en tu felicidad hermana. Si yo no puedo ser feliz entonces debo hacer que tu si. No permitiré que tu historia no se escriba. Tu historia debe ser escrita. Lucharas chica lista, lucharas.

Helga mantenía una sonrisa fijada. No deseaba que Phoebe escondiera sus sentimientos tal y como ella lo hiso.

Mientras tanto Phoebe se aseguraba que Helga solo estaba en estado de Shock. Era evidente que aun no caía en cuenta que había perdido a Arnold. Y eso la preocupaba mucho. Ya que, cuando Helga se diera cuenta que de verdad lo había perdido para siempre entonces, caería en una depresión.

Eso alarmaba a la oriental, temía que Helga embotellara sus emociones y que esa bomba explotara de la forma menos conveniente. Helga se engañaba, se engañaba a ella misma y ese plan de ayudarla era solo un escape para no darse cuenta.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría la rubia en salir de tal trance que mantenía su orgullo?

**¡Hola mis niñas/niños! ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? A mi me gusto mucho. Sé que Helga no podrá engañarse mucho tiempo. Y que lo de Arnold y Helga es triste… además… lo de Phoebe y Gerald puede ser interesante… Por cierto en el próximo capitulo aparecerá el villano de la historia ¿Quién será? ¡Descúbranlo!**

**Criticas… ideas… todo lo que quieran decir es súper bienvenido. Es mi primer fic de Oye Arnold y deseo levarme un buen sabor de boca. =) ¡Saludos!**


	5. VILLANOS

Nota de autor: Solo aclaro que esta historia sucede después de salvar al barrio de industrias futuro y antes de que Helga este en el hospital ¿Dudas? Pueden preguntar =)

**Capitulo 5: Villanos. **

Esa misma mañana salía en libertad bajo fianza el ex dueño de industrias futuro. Su cara aplanada y grande mostraba mucha seriedad, caminaba lento pero erguido hacia una enorme limosina negra que lo esperaba fuera de la prisión.

La puerta se abrió y entro con tranquilidad ahora tenia que sacar a su más fiel servidor de la prisión y aligerar los cargos también.

Transcurrieron un par de horas para que un hombre chaparro con barba de chivo y cabello castaño amarrado en una pequeña coleta, también saliera bajo fianza, cuando este salió por la puerta de la prisión noto que lo esperaba una limosina, por una parte se encontraba aliviado y por otra sabia que su patrón no estaría del todo contento.

-Buenos días licenciado Sheck, me da gusto verlo de nuevo- Dijo el castaño muy nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta de la limosina.

-Nick Vermecilli- pronuncio el hombre de cabello negro, sus ojos negros se clavaron en él y eso a Nick le dio miedo.

-Sr. Sheck ¿Por qué me saco de la cárcel? Yo estaba seguro de que….

-Cierra la boca Nick, no cumpliste con tu misión, solo tenias que demoler el vecindario y ganar todos los papeles legalmente, solo tenias que cuidar la llave que te di, pero un niño de diez años de edad fue mas inteligente que tu, y permitiste que tuviera la lave, y eso le dio valor al mocoso ese para regresar a mi oficina y grabarme.

-Yo…. Yo- Nick sudaba de miedo mientras que hacia más pequeño ante esa mirada asesina.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Fuiste un inútil bueno para nada! ¿Por qué rayos no fuiste a mi oficina a salvarme eh?

-Yo… yo… Bob Pataki llego y descubrió el engaño y….

-¡Que débil eres!- Sheck estaba colérico- No es excusa, tu debiste de darte prima y demoler el lugar rápidamente, si hubiese estado demolido ahora industria futuro también tendría un centro comercial

-Pero Sr…. Usted ya no es dueño de industrias futuro.

-No… yo ya no. Pero mis acciones fueron cedidas a un amigo mio, pueda que yo no pueda manipular a Industrias futuro directamente pero…. Si le doy lo que él quiere pronto todo volverá a ser mio. Pero basta de charlas. Te necesito.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto desconcertado con u pequeño brillo en los ojos.

-Si. Eres el único que puede tener vinculo con la gente de ese barrio, y el único que también puede saber mis planes, estoy bajo fianza y si alguien se entera regresare a la cárcel en un cerrar de ojos.

-Estoy a sus órdenes- Dijo el de barba de chivo.

- Vermecilli necesito vengarme de Arnold Shortman- Sheck saco de su saco azul marino una foto donde mostraba a un sonriente rubio con cabeza de balón- Necesito que lo investigues, dime todo lo que sepas desde ese pequeño, averigua como rayos llego hasta a mi oficina, y véngate de él, de su amigo el moreno, y a todo aquel que lo apoyo para hundirme.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Nick sin miramientos.

-Bien. Después de que me informes te diré que hacer.

Mientras tanto, los alumnos de la primaria regresaban a sus salones para ir por sus mochilas, ese hermoso día en la escuela había terminado y ahora era turo de volver a casa.

Arnold le había dicho a Lila que iría por su mochila y que ella esperara en la salida. Cuando entro a su salón vio que ya todos habían llevado pertenencias y solo una chica se encontraba lidiando recogiendo todos sus útiles que habían caído al piso.

-Permíteme ayudarte- Dijo Arnold con voz dulce mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

-Puedo yo sola Arnoldo- Se limito a contestarle mientras manoteaba un poco.

-Sé que puedes Helga… es solo que deseo hacerlo.

-Ni que estuviera invalida ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no solo te vas?- la rubia hizo el intento de levantarse pero solo logro resbalarse, el rubio quien actuó con rapidez logro levantarse para sostenerla.

-¡Quita tus manos zoquete!- Le exclamo la chica manoteando aun mas.

-¡No espera, vamos a…!- Y sucedió, ambos cayeron en el suelo. Helga logro cerrar los ojos antes del impacto, Arnold por su parte solo se limito a tratar de recibir la mayor parte del golpe, para fortunas de ambos, el suelo los recibió con dulzura.

Cuando Helga abrió los ojos Arnold se topo con esa mirada azul, con los mismos ojos que lo vieron con desesperación aquel día.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!- reacciono el chico ayudando a Helga a levantarse, esta se sacudió el vestido, tomo sus cosas y cojeando un poco se marcho, no necesitaba decirle nada mas pero para su desgracia él la alcanzó.

Ver a Arnold frente a ella era un sueño, un sueño que se fue cuando noto que llevaba la mochila de Lila.

-Helga escucha ¿Si? No se que te sucede pero….

-¡me obstruyes el camino Cabeza de Balón, largo de mi vista!- reacciono ella fulminándolo con la mirada, sin saber bien la razón de su enojo.

-Estas siendo muy grosera Helga, de verdad no creo tolerar mucho.- Contesto mientras se arreglaba las mochilas.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces ve con tu linda novia, de seguro con ella te sentirás de maravilla.- Ella hizo el arrancón de irse.

-Espera… ¿Estas… Estas enojada?- pregunto dudoso

-¡Como no estarlo! En primer lugar me tiraste al suelo, en segundo lugar no me dejas seguir mi camino ¿Quieres mas razones zoquete?

-Yo…. Lo siento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Maldición Arnoldo! ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

-Bueno… a diferencia de ti, Helga, yo soy respetuoso

-¿Respetuoso? ¿Te parece respetuoso hacer esperar a tu novia? ¡Vete y no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo cabeza de balón!- Helga lo empujo abriéndose paso para irse. Arnold iba a seguirla cuando escucho una dulce voz tras de él.

-Arnold ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Lila con una dulce sonrisa.

-am… si. Vamos.

De camino a casa de Lila

-Oh Arnold, estoy ansiosa mañana podemos ir al parque, comer helados, y poco a poco llevar un noviazgo dulce y romántico ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Aja….- dijo distraído.

-Y comer dulces, tomarnos fotos.

-Si claro, como digas- Contesto por inercia.

-Y hacer que un cerdo volador nos lleve el desayuno.

-Si, eso no puede faltar.- Dijo inconsciente.

-Arnold… no oíste lo que te comente.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me gustas Arnold. Me gustas.- le dijo acercándose al rubio. Y sin darle oportunidad de hablar lo abrazo.

Phoebe y Helga iban pasando a metros de ellos, y lo único que pudo pensar fue en esa mirada triste que dio Helga al velos tan juntos, Arnold podía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba sin saber porque, pero no quera sentirse triste ni melancólico, ahora tenia todo lo que quería ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

Helga por su parte continuaba embotellando sus sentimientos hasta que noto que un coche pequeño de color azul seguía minuciosamente a la nueva pareja, al principio creyó que era producto de su imaginación, y que tal vez alucinaba por todo lo sucedido.

-Debo ir a casa Helga, nos vemos mañana.

-Si, si…. Como digas.- Ahora la distraída era Helga. Phoebe que sabía como se encontraba su amiga, decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Arnold y Lila se sentaron frente a una banca que daba hacia la calle, a lo lejos se estaciono el pequeño coche azul, en el interior había una persona "leyendo" plácidamente un periódico.

La rubia pensó que quizás estaba siendo paranoica, y seguro, solo era producto de su imaginación- Oh, vamos Helga, solo buscas razones para espiar al estúpido cabeza de balón, ¿pero sabes?- se decía a ella misma mirando al cielo- ya no tienes nada que hacer buscándolo con la mirada, ya no Helga, recuerda que….- saco su relicario del pecho para mirar detenidamente esa fotografía que se encontraba dentro del corazón- Recuerda que ya no hay nada que hacer.

Mientras tanto, la persona que se encontraba dentro del pequeño coche no era otra persona más que Nick que empezaba a investigar al chico. –"Tiene novia"- escribió en el supuesto periódico- Esto le será de ayuda a mi jefe- Y con eso tuvo para sentirse satisfecho.

La rubia seguía de camino a casa, al legar suspiro antes de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto.

-¡Hermanita bebe, hermanita bebe!- Se abalanzo Olga hacia su hermana para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Olga no…!- Intento decir la pequeña rubia pero su hermana la estaba dejando sin respirar.

-¡Oh…. Papá me conto todo!- dijo la mayor haciendo un ademan soñador- Dice que gracias a ti no lo estafaron, y die que lucho mano a mano con ese estafador… Oh Helga ¿Te imaginas que hubiera sido de nosotros? Bueno... yo hubiera apoyado a la familia económicamente pero me alegra que la familia este bien.

Miriam que estaba cerca abrazo a la mayor- Oh Olga, tu siempre tan linda con nosotros.

-Bueno Olga… dile a la niña la noticia- Bob siempre llamaba a Helga "niña"

-Hermanita bebe…. Me quedare a vivir unos meses aquí, con ustedes, ¡No es grandioso!

-¡Hurra!- festejo sin ganas y con ese tono sarcástico.

-Y para festejar- completo la Sra. Pataki- Olga va a prepararnos una elegante comida, así que hay que ayudarla mucho.

Era así como todo volvía a la normalidad en casa de los Pataki. El momento de Helga ya había pasado, su acto heroico se desvaneció con la llegada de su hermana mayor, pues esta, sin querer queriendo, robaba la atención de sus padres hablándoles de esa forma tan cariñosa y sutil como lo hacia.

A estas alturas la menor ya estaba acostumbrada sin embargo odiaba ser quien tuviera que picar todas las verduras, desde cebollas, tomates, hasta partir papas y calabazas. Odiaba ser "la asistente más importante" por qué técnicamente ella hacia todo y Olga solo mandaba, mientras que Miriam ayudaba en lo que podía y Bob solo husmeaba a cada rato.

Ciertamente, amaba a su familia, tenia un techo, comida, a veces podía sentirse sola, pero siempre estaba Arnold que podía eclipsar sus pensamientos y ahuyentar toda clase de comida.

-Familia, es hora de probar la exquisita comida que he preparado- Decía la mayor.

Los presentes miraron a Helga quien no rechistaba ni decía alguna cosa que disgustara a la familia- Querida ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto su madre.

-he… si Miriam. Estoy bien ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto a todos.

-Hermanita bebe te ves algo… ausente ¿me explico?

-Quiero comer tranquilamente- intervino Bob- así que basta de charlas que quiero oír la televisión.

-"Gran manera de solucionar las cosas Bob"- pensó Helga- "Digno de ti"- Y así por primera vez en la casa Pataki… comieron sin tener una pelea antes de probar bocado.

De pronto una llamada por teléfono interrumpió.

-Querida, es para ti- Anuncio Miriam a Helga.

-¿Bueno?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy! ¿Quién habrá llamado? ¿Arnold sabrá que lo persiguen? ¿Qué trama Sheck? ¿Nick podrá ser útil? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!<strong>

**Nota de autor: ****¡HOLA! Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, en fin, aquí estoy de nuevo frente a ustedes. **

**Lo que si he de admitir es que estoy en una encrucijada, ahora que tengo tiempo quiero acabar mis fics pero no decido que fic elegir para empezar a continuarle. Estoy entre este fandom, mi fic del fandom de Jimmy neutrón, o mi fic del fandom de KND Así que decidí lo siguiente: Actualizare "trece años" "La ciencia del amor" y "La historia que no se escribió "y el fic con mas comentarios (o quienes me convenzan mas) será el fic ganador y al que le pondré todo mi empeño en estas vacaciones. Terminando ese fic, continuare el fic del segundo lugar y así hasta terminar mis fics.**

**¡Amo mis Cartoon! Pero no me sincronizo bien escribiendo para tres Cartoons totalmente distintos. Kuki es muy tierna, Cindy agresiva y orgullosa, y Helga… Helga tiene de ambos. Por su parte Wally es estúpido, Jimmy es egocentrista, y Arnold es respetuoso. ¿Y si hiciera un crossover de las teres series? ¡No! Aida! No! Jejeje nada de nuevo fic hasta terminar los que tienes (eso fue mas para mi, lo siento)**

**Vale vale, ya avise, de todos modos este fic tiene mucho potencial y no lo dejare ¿vale? El fic con mas reviews o que me convenzan mas ¡Sera el ganador! Asi que la continuación depende de ustedes (Ok no)**

**Los quiere Jimmy x Cindy**


End file.
